


Dressing Down

by jl_micasea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Best Friend Hyunjin, Breeding, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Romance, SKz Smut, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Shopping, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Stray Kids Smut, Swearing, Unresolved Romantic Tension, dressing rooms are fun, stray kids x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jl_micasea/pseuds/jl_micasea
Summary: It’s just a shopping trip with your best friend. Your gorgeous, oblivious best friend, during a particularly dry spell of intimacy for you. Definitely not a recipe for disaster.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Kudos: 44





	Dressing Down

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my old Tumblr account.  
> One of my most popular works by far, and I'm extremely grateful for it. Please enjoy. Feedback hugely appreciated via AO3 or through my Tumblr @jl-micasea. Please consider leaving kudos or a comment on this if you enjoyed it, they're all responded to and are what keeps me motivated. ~Mica  
> ~ [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)

##### 12:00pm sharp, he’d said.

Be on time, he’d said. Make sure you don’t miss your alarm, he’d said.

If there was one thing that could ever be considered consistent about Hwang Hyunjin, it was his inane ability to dish out advice without actually ever taking it himself.

You pulled your phone from your jeans pocket, tapping the screen to life before sending him a rudimentary message that wasn’t full of your usual bright inflection. And that, of course, was entirely deliberate.

[12:42] Where in the name of fuck are you?

Stood outside the entrance to the mall, your foot tapped impatiently against the concrete as you crossed your arms over your chest. Bringing your phone to your chin, you glanced up and down the street, searching for any sign of his dusty blonde head.

You knew you should have gone through with picking him up on your way here, yet he’d insisted on driving himself. Any excuse to use that flash new car he’d bought, despite the fact he’d never actually told you _how_ he’d afforded it. Call you naive, but it wasn’t often that second year college students rolled up to lectures in a brand new BMW. But Hyunjin was nothing if not flamboyant.

And almost as if on cue, the familiar roar of the robust engine you’d grown to know, and subsequently loathe, echoed from down the road. You fought the urge to grimace at the obnoxious sound, yet worse than that was the doubly obnoxious bassline blaring from the speakers of the car, made all the louder by the fact that he’d opted to wind the roof of the car down. Of course it was also a fucking convertible.

You almost wished he hadn’t turned up.

He pulled up in front of you, all smiles and windswept tresses as he promptly switched off the ignition, silencing the deafening EDM track and booming engine.

You rushed over to him, sweeping your hair from your face as you leaned over his window frame.

“Do you have any idea how much of a tit you look?” You hissed, glancing up and down the street at the flocks of people passing by, every one of them doing a double take at the attractive car and equally gorgeous boy sat inside it.

He raised an eyebrow at you, sliding his tinted sunglasses up from his eyes.

“Also, you’re _so_ fucking late. Get a move on.”

You turned on your heel, leaving a bewildered, yet only marginally less smug Hyunjin in his seat as you made a beeline for the mall entrance. The slamming of his car door and an electronic beep of the locks told you that he was coming after you, but you were still too annoyed to really grace him with any decent words.

“Are you really mad?” He asked as he caught up, falling into pace with your walking speed after he’d pushed open the heavy glass door for you.

“Yes, I’m mad. You were the one that told me to be on time,” you snapped indignantly, “and then you have the nerve to make that entrance? Why wouldn’t you let me just pick you up?!”

Even out of your peripherals, you could tell he was pouting at you.

“Oh come on, I’m not that late, it’s only-” He pulled his phone from his pocket, nonchalantly checking the time before he froze. “Oh, shit. I really am late. Y/N, wait-”

A gentle grip on the sleeve of your hoodie stopped you in your tracks, a huff of impatience escaping you as he turned you to face him.

He held you by the shoulders, his hazel doe eyes full of apology, just visible through his blonde locks. His bottom lip formed in a pout, just enough, and he knew full well what that little expression did to you. You were _never_ able to stay mad with him when he pulled that card.

“I’m sorry, kitten. Really. Let me make it up to you?” He half-whined, shaking you gently.

You rolled your eyes, any determination to stay angry crumbling by the second, and that wasn’t half in thanks to the impromptu pet name he’d taken to giving you lately. You couldn’t actually be sure when or how that had started, but you weren’t entirely averse to it. In fact, every time he said it, the smallest spark of excitement would ignite. It was wildly frustrating.

You shrugged off his hands, linking your arm in his as you all but dragged him through the mall proper, resigning yourself to his groveling. He couldn’t hide the victorious smile that broke out, obviously pleased with himself for worming his way back into your graces, but then again, it never took much.

“Where are we going first?” He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets while you walked. 

“Uh, well didn’t you say you needed new shirts? Let’s get that out the way.” You replied, eyes flicking between the garish signs of the shops that surrounded you, deciding to let his indiscretion slide for now.

“Great!”

The two of you navigated through the crowds of people, avoiding pushchairs and groups of afternoon shoppers as you headed to your destination, the subtle drone of the mall music playing on repeat.

“Hey, Y/N?” He eventually muttered, albeit hesitantly.

You shot him a questioning look, wondering where that earlier confidence had gone.

“Did I… really look like a tit back there?”

You stopped for a moment, your eyes narrowing in minor disbelief. You loved this about him, the way he seemed so indifferent on the surface, yet would absorb every single thing you said and commit it to memory, whether he liked it or not. The mere notion that he’d taken your trivial insult entirely to heart struck you as hilarious, and utterly endearing. The overwhelming urge to laugh became an unstoppable force as you broke out into fits of giggles, your hand raised to him in defence.

Immediately jumping on the defensive at your reaction, he yanked his arm free of your grip, storming away with a harsh click of his tongue.

“Hyunjin- wait!” Your appeal came out as a laughter ridden attempt to get him to stop, entirely defeating the intention behind it.

“Screw you!” He called back, glaring over his shoulder. “This tit’s got places to be!”

* * *

##### “Hyunjin…”

You called his name for what seemed like the tenth time from your position on the horrendously uncomfortable plastic chair, your voice echoing down the corridor that led to the mens’ dressing room in this clothing shop.

He’d been in there for a good twenty minutes, and while you knew he liked to be sure before he bought things, (which coincidentally made the lavish BMW purchase all the more uncharacteristic), you also wished he’d pick up the pace.

“Hyunjin?” You called again, standing from your seat. You poked your head around the corner of the dressing room, seeing long lines of cubicles with heavy velvet curtains covering them.

“Are you done yet?”

Muffled sounds of ruffling and struggled grunts crept from behind one of the curtains, and it almost definitely didn’t sound like someone who was having an easy time getting changed, if that was what was happening at all.

“Everything okay in there?” You asked, approaching the noisy cubicle with caution.

“I- I’m fine! I just- can’t get this fucking thing off-”

“What thing? Do you need a hand?”

You once again stifled the urge to giggle at his expense, the lingering hilarity of his earlier question still not having worn off. The image of him struggling with a shirt three sizes too small being one that you’d undoubtedly find comical, but you knew it wasn’t entirely appropriate given that he seemed to be having such a hard time, from the sounds of things.

“Ugh… fuck- ouch!”

A firm thud came from behind the curtain, and you began to worry that he’d managed to get caught in a makeshift strait jacket with the way he was carrying on.

“I’m coming in,” you warned, taking hold of the curtain.

“No! Don’t, I can-”

You whipped the fabric aside, clamping your hand over your mouth almost instantly at the sight you were rewarded with. His right arm was held in the air, constricted by the shirt that had somehow managed to get stuck around his bicep and shoulder. His left arm was holding the hem of the clothing, and that was half ridden up his torso, seeming to be too small to actually get around his pecs at all.

“What the fuck have you done?!” You shrieked, stepping into the booth before dragging the curtain back in place.

“Just fucking help me.” He growled, his cheeks flushing with inherent embarrassment.

You assessed his situation, deciding that it would be best to just bite the bullet and use force above anything else, in the form of a good old fashioned pull. Even if it ended up ripping, at least he’d be free from the prison he’d put himself in.

“Here, turn around.”

Hyunjin complied, turning to face the mirror on the wall as you grabbed the back of the shirt. You tugged as best you could, dragging it up his taut back only for it to move all of an inch with the lack of give in the material.

“How did you… even get this on?” You huffed, straining with the exertion of trying to move the stubborn shirt.

“It has a zip, but it got stuck- Ow, fuck! Be careful!”

“Stop complaining, I’m trying to help.”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, his jaw tensing as you placed one hand against the small of his back for purchase.

“Where’s the zip?” You sighed, giving up on trying to be forceful with it. It clearly wasn’t working.

“At the front, here-”

He turned back to face you, his form hunched over with the way the tight shirt was contorting him. He tugged at the collar, exposing the small zip that locked up the front.

You took hold of it, mustering all your strength from every muscle to rip it down. Tugging at it desperately, your face lit up as it seemed to move with your efforts, even if it was just a minuscule amount.

“It’s coming loose, just a bit more…” You breathed, placing your other hand against his abs for further traction.

Hyunjin visibly tensed at the contact, although you barely noticed it with your focus on the more pressing issue. That was until you felt the warmth of his skin under your hand. He was firm to touch, probably even moreso right now because he was simply so worked up.

You swallowed, opting not to make a comment on it as you gave it one more rigorous pull.

And as if by magic, your technique finally bore results as the little zipper came sliding down his chest, opening up the shirt and releasing its’ death grip on him. His arms fell to his sides, a wanton sigh of relief escaping him as he fell back to the mirrored wall.

The material swept open on him, exposing his sculpted upper body. The faintest sheen of sweat had gathered on his skin, no doubt a result of his struggle, but it gave him an almost glow that you hadn’t been ready for. The ridges of his abs contracted and relaxed with every deep intake of breath, and for a moment, the sight sent your head blank.

It was an uncontested fact that Hyunjin was attractive. A model of a man, and anyone with eyes could see that. You’d managed to repress the majority of the urges he unwittingly gave you now and then, only succumbing to them on a handful of occasions. The last being when he’d opted to walk around your apartment with nothing but a towel hanging from his hips, freshly wet from the shower he’d helped himself to. Suffice it to say that a simple cotton towel left _nothing_ to the imagination, and you’d been thunderstruck with the revelation of just how well endowed your best friend appeared to be. So you’d made your excuses and slipped off to your bedroom, your impromptu date with your toy bullet firmly set in stone.

It also didn’t help that your own love life had been notoriously dry lately. There’s nothing quite like a barren spell to stir up sexual frustrations and deep desires.

“Thank fuck for that…” He groaned, rubbing at the joints of his sore shoulder.

“You’re welcome.” You smiled, shaking off the tingling feeling that had gathered in your stomach as you turned away from him.

“What would I do without you, kitten?”

Your cheeks flushed helplessly at the second days’ mention of that infernal pet name, and you tore your eyes away from him. He looked like there was something more he wanted to say, but your sudden urgency to get out of this confined space, with him in it, was overriding anything else.

You couldn’t afford the discomfort of getting any wetter in public.

“I’ll meet you outside!” You called, whipping open the curtain and rushing down the corridor, back out to the mall itself, all the while your heart thumping at a pace far faster than normal.

You were utterly worked up. Frustrated and on edge, all thanks to the temptation your best friend had presented to you.

This was getting ridiculous.

* * *

##### “Where next?”

Hyunjin asked, his nonchalant stride keeping a pace with yours as you walked through the upper floor of the bustling mall.

“I needed new shampoo…” You muttered, more to yourself than to him as you looked around.

“Why do you need new stuff? I like the one you use now.”

You didn’t particularly want to explain that your current shampoo seemed to be having an unholy drying effect on the ends of your hair, so you didn’t. You simply smiled at him instead, letting on that he didn’t need to know _everything_ about your life, though you were sure he’d dispute that.

“I just do. You don’t get a say in what shampoo I use, weirdo.”

He shot you a disconcerting glance before he suddenly stopped, tugging on your arm to bring you closer. Your eyes flew open as he took hold of the back of your neck, and being as he stood at least a head taller than you, you had no room to fight when he leaned down and took a long, deep inhalation from the top of your head.

He withdrew slowly, eyes closed and low hum resounding from him in exaggerated appreciation.

“See? I’ll never get enough of it. It’s like cherry blossoms and citrus…” He mused quietly.

While you knew he was only doing this to tease you, you couldn’t help the stirring of desire that blossomed in your core as a result of his mockery, the earlier sparks of wanting returning to you all over again. You damned your body for having such an involuntary response to him when your cheeks flushed, your sex aching with unwarranted desire. 

You quickly swatted his arm away before you spun on your heel and marched ahead, doing your best to ignore said aching and any other inappropriate feelings. Though it was getting harder to do that.

“D- Don’t sniff me, it’s fucking weird. You’re weird. Weirdo.” You mumbled, your insult having far less grace or effect than it would have had if you weren’t so dazed with him.

Although… maybe he wasn’t teasing.

Maybe he really did like the scent of your shampoo. He wouldn’t make such a show of things if he didn’t, right?

“It’s not weird. And you’re gonna give me a complex if you keep calling me that,” he protested as he caught up with you, returning to your side. “Besides, I wasn’t joking. I really do like it.”

You shrugged off his words, deciding not to comment on it any further. This whole thing was making you feel strange, and the residue of warmth left where his hand had been on your neck was only making it worse. It was a confusing combination of longing desire and fuzzy anticipation, and quite frankly, it was giving you a headache.

But maybe you could bear with the current shampoo for a little longer…?

“Oh, wait!” You exclaimed, holding out your left arm to stop Hyunjin in his tracks, to which he dramatically doubled over it.

“I’m going in here, I’ve wanted to for ages,” you stated, gesturing to the shop you were about to walk past. “Uh, you don’t have to come with, though.”

Hyunjin furrowed his brows, about to dispute the fact that you were trying to leave him behind, when he noticed the sign above the store front.

_Ann Summers_

“R- Really? What do you need to go in here for?” He stammered, shoving his hands into his pockets, as if he suddenly needed to be inconspicuous.

You cocked your head at him, knowing full well what he was _probably_ thinking. Ann Summers was a well known lingerie retailer, yet it was also a widely known fact that they happened to stock aids of a more intimate nature. Any and all kinds of toys to spice up ones’ sex life, single or not.

All you’d wanted was to pick up a few new bras, but now that you thought about it… this _could_ be a well placed opportunity.

“Why don’t you wait out here? I know it’s probably a bit much for you…” You smiled, adopting your most patronising tone as you tapped his arm affectionately.

Hyunjin scowled, clearly not missing your inflection and taking it as nothing but a challenge.

“Fuck off. I’m coming in.”

And before you could even stop him, he marched straight into the store, not an inch of hesitation present in him.

His audacity surprised you, but in the end, your plan had worked wonderfully. It was just typical of Hyunjin to rise to your goading.

Perhaps it was time for a little dressing room payback. It was unfair for you to be the only one getting so worked up, after all.

* * *

##### You admired yourself once more in the floor length mirror of the dressing room cubicle, your hands running over your figure in smug satisfaction.

This had definitely been a good choice.

The thin black straps of the lace bralet you’d picked out crossed over your chest, the deep plunge of it accentuating your cleavage. Lace frills ran the hem of the item, splaying out over your ribs and clinging to your form. It had come as a set, and the black thong it was matched with was detailed with small, barely visible diamantes that ran the length of the elastic band. The material that covered your sex was silken, and the band pinched at the flesh of your hips in _just_ the right way. Not enough to look too small, but enough that it would surely give a satisfying bounce to your flesh if was picked at.

Honestly, you’d impressed yourself. Lingerie had never been your thing, but maybe it should be. You could get used to the feeling of femininity it seemed to instil.

You took a steeling breath in, poking your head out of the thick red curtain that covered the cubicle. Looking up and down the corridor, you knew that all the other stalls were empty by the way their curtains were wide open, so you took your chance.

“Hyunjin?”

No response.

“Hyunjin!” You called again, shifting on your feet.

“W- What?”

“Can you come in here for a sec?”

You heard the faintest choke of disbelief as your question had no doubt made him blush, much to your pleasure.

“I can’t do that Y/N, it’s the womens’ dressing room!” He rasped hastily.

“Just come through! There’s no one else here, I need your help with something!”

“No way.”

You clicked your tongue in frustration, wishing that his earlier confidence would just make an appearance. 

“Fine. Forget it then. Guess I won’t buy this lingerie set.” You quipped, hoping that the lure of your semi naked form would be enough entice him.

Although… what would you do if it was? What would that mean? Would it mean that Hyunjin _wanted_ to see you naked…?

You couldn’t believe that thought hadn’t crossed your mind until now, yet it appeared to be too late as rapid footsteps echoed down the hall and Hyunjin appeared from around the corner.

Fuck it.

“Quick!” You hissed, gesturing for him to join you.

He spared a glance over his shoulder before he made a break for your cubicle, shaking his head in defeat as he ran. You ushered him inside quickly, whipping the curtain closed and stepping aside for him to make room.

And almost instantly, the atmosphere changed.

The cubicle now seemed ten times smaller than it did when it was just you in it. Hyunjin visibly swallowed as his gaze rested on you, and he appeared to stop breathing for a moment. Those usual bright irises darkened, his gaze laving over you without any sense of shame or the slightest hesitation as he took you in.

You tried to take a tentative step back to create a modicum of space, but it was fruitless. Hyunjin towered over you, the height difference between you now seeming painfully apparent. You felt the smallest you ever had around him.

“W- What do you think?” You asked, your voice quiet.

Hyunjin shook his head slowly, his tongue whetting his bottom lip in a quick motion before he spoke.

“You really want my opinion?”

His tone was deep, rougher than you’d ever heard it. The glint in his eye was almost intimidating, and the subtle throb between your legs as he stalked towards you a single step made your knees go weak.

“I think…” He purred, placing his hand against the wall behind you. “That you shouldn’t ever take this off…”

“Hyunjin, what are you-”

Your visions locked as you looked up at him, your back arching off the wall while his free hand curved around your waist. He was warm, so beautifully soft to the touch that your eyes fluttered at the simple contact, your cheeks burning up as his hand slid down to your naked hips.

He hushed you quietly, gaze drifting to the thin band of your thong. He dipped his fingertips into it, and you parted your lips in a quiet, voiceless sigh, every one of your senses on high alert as you tried to control your breathing. He was taking his time, yet it still felt like things were happening too fast.

He tugged gently at the fabric, allowing it to spring back on itself as he toyed with you. The subtle snap of the lace reconnecting with your skin made you _almost_ whine, yet you did your best to contain it.

Raising an eyebrow at your attempts to keep yourself together, he removed his hand from the wall, placing it the other side of your waist. He slid both hands up your body towards your lace clad breasts, cupping his hands under them gently.

“P- Please stop…” You whispered, your words coming out as a halfhearted appeal even to you.

Because you didn’t want him to stop. You didn’t want him to take a step back, or stop touching you. You simply _wanted_ him.

Failing to keep your desires at bay this time, a choked groan escaped you as he pushed your breasts together carefully, admiring the way the bralet tightened across your chest and how your cleavage heaved at his actions. He repeated the gesture, his lip catching between his teeth as he watched, his lids hooded and heavy. Your core tightened, helpless to deny him with the sparks of wanting flooded you. The impossible thought that your utterly irresistible best friend just _might_ want you as badly as you’ve wanted him sent your head blank.

He leaned in to your ear, his soft blonde tresses tickling at your cheek as he held his lips to your lobe.

“You thought you’d get one over on me?”

Your eyes flew open as the atmosphere quickly faded, his hands dropping from your body, denying you of any contact.

“Not a chance, kitten. This is what you get for trying to rile me up.”

All he needed to do was take a single step back to leave you nothing but breathless and wholly flustered. And that’s exactly what he did. You were too highly strung to form any sort of witty retort, and in all honesty, you would have burst into tears if it wasn’t for the fact that you still had to leave this cubicle at some point, ideally in a mildly presentable state.

“I’ll meet you outside.” He remarked, as if he hadn’t just had you against the wall, whipping back the curtain minus his usual grace.

“Oh, and by the way,” he stopped, glancing over his shoulder. “You really should buy that. It looks great on you.”

With that, he stepped out of the room, shoving the curtain back into place to allow you your modesty.

Yet you weren’t with it. A heady mix of emotions ran through you, the most prominent one being burning, salacious lust. It had been a long time since you’d felt so completely hopeless to deny the desperate willings of your own body, but right now, all you wanted to do was submit.

That had well and truly backfired, in the worst of ways. Your attempts to wind Hyunjin up for some sense of twisted revenge for the things he didn’t even know he was doing to you, now felt insignificant.

So you had no other choice than to take matters into your own hands.

* * *

##### The drive home felt like the longest one you’d ever made, despite the fact you lived less than twenty minutes away from the city centre.

You’d said your goodbyes to Hyunjin, making your excuses the moment you’d left Ann Summers behind, and the rapport between you now was frosty at best. 

He knew why you were leaving. He knew why you didn’t want to engage in any further conversation other than the listless reasons you were giving him, because your current physical and emotional state took precedence. And he also knew he couldn’t question those reasons, if he valued your friendship in any form.

You all but crashed into your apartment, kicking off your shoes and making a beeline straight for your bedroom. If you weren’t uncomfortably hot before, you certainly were now. Your body temperature was soaring, every nerve in your body alight with the anticipation your plan was bringing, and that plan was fairly simple in of itself.

You, your vibrator, and a long, steamy session of goodness to soothe the cravings in the only way you could.

Spread legged on your bed, your panties hanging from your left ankle with your shirt ridden up over one breast, you were a heaving, moaning mess of lust as you slid your soft purple vibrator through your sex. You’d neglected to make use of any kind of lube this time around, simply because you didn’t need it. The events of the day and the audacity of your best friend in all his irresistible fucking glory had rendered you soaking, and it was the best kind of natural lubrication you could have asked for.

As hopelessly horny as you were, delayed gratification had always been your thing, and so you began to tease yourself with the head of the toy. You had yet to even turn it on, appreciating the rigid feeling of the silicone slipping through your labia, your walls clenching around nothing as they pleaded to be filled. Your own groans and curses filled the room, meant for no one other than yourself.

Being alone, and doing things alone, had never really bothered you. You’d grown accustomed to taking your own pleasure to its’ peaks, knowing exactly what you wanted and cutting out the added headache of having to explain that to someone else.

Yet this time, something resembling a feeling of loneliness began to creep through you. Perhaps it was because you’d been with Hyunjin all day, and that your current state was largely (entirely) his fault, but it was almost maddening. You shook it off as you continued to touch yourself, the heat in your core building with every delicious slide of the toy.

You could make yourself cum. You’d done it countless times before, and you’d do it again. You didn’t _need_ another man, not Hyunjin nor anyone, to sate the cravings you harboured.

Or at least, that was what you thought.

A gentle knock on your door made you freeze.

A careful click of the handle turning made you sit up in your spot, your legs clamping shut as sheer fright ran through you.

And the appearance of your best friend from behind the door, made your heart stop.

“Wh- What the… What the _fuck?!_ ” You yelled, scooting back up the bed in panic as Hyunjin walked into your room.

He was dressed in the same clothes he’d been wearing earlier, so he clearly hadn’t gone home. Or if he had, you couldn’t tell. His hair was swept back over his eyes, collected in an unkempt ponytail at the back as several strands fell loose.

And his gaze was transfixed, to you.

“Hyunjin, get the hell out of here!” You shouted again, mentally kicking yourself for ever having given him a key to your place.

“I can’t do that.”

You watched him in disbelief as he closed the door behind him, stalking towards you like a slinking tiger.

“Seriously, you need to leave, I’m-”

“You’re what?” He griped, his tone sultry. “Fucking yourself?”

You choked on the air in your lungs, the vibrator in your hand falling to the bed as you realised you’d been holding it this whole time. As if that had been the singular thing to give it all away when you were half naked, sprawled out on your bed in your throws of passion.

“I… I just-”

“Thought you’d make some shit excuse and leave me hanging?” He interrupted again, taking a nonchalant seat at the end of your bed, as if your lower half wasn’t entirely exposed to him in this position.

“Look,” he sighed, catching his bottom lip between his teeth, as if trying to find the words. “I wasn’t certain why you tried to wind me up earlier. I mean, I had an idea of what was going on.”

You avoided his gaze, opting instead to focus on the duvet beneath you.

“But now I know for sure.”

“You don’t know anything.” You retorted quietly.

“Oh, kitten…” He purred, cocking his head at you. “You think I can’t tell when you’re keening for a fuck?”

Your jaw fell open in shock at his vulgar observation, and moreso than that, the fact that he was right.

“Can I be honest?” He asked, though you had a feeling he was going to be anyway.

“I’ve always thought you were too good for any of those assholes you ever dated. None of those clueless pricks knew how to treat you.”

While you knew he’d never liked any of the guys you’d dated, you’d perhaps underestimated exactly how much it bothered him, if this was anything to go by. 

"And I’ve always wondered what you’d look like underneath me…”

Just as had happened in the dressing room, the notable change in atmosphere began to sink in too quickly. There was darkness in his eyes, a lingering, subtle glint that told you he was feeling things he knew he shouldn’t be. Things that he’d been feeling for a long time, and that your current position was rousing to the surface far sooner than he’d anticipated, like a bottle of champagne bursting to pop.

“Why have you never asked me to help?” He chided disapprovingly.

“H- Help with what?” You stammered, your heartbeat quickening as he climbed to the bed, approaching you on all fours.

He flashed you a knowing smile, positioning himself on his knees at your feet.

“Let me see.” He instructed, glancing down at your clamped thighs.

You knew what he wanted, and the simple prospect of him even looking at you in this state was enough to send you reeling into a deeper sense of lust than you’d ever felt.

It was futile to even attempt hiding it any longer.

You bit your lip nervously, your thighs tensing as you gradually spread your legs, exposing yourself to Hyunjin’s full view. He inhaled sharply, his eyes darkening all over again at the sight of your soaking, tender pussy.

“Fuck-”

A quiet curse escaped him and he sank down to his front like a man mesmerised, bringing his face ever closer to your heat. You marvelled at his intensity, the coil in your stomach tightening, waves of expectancy building the closer he got.

“So beautiful…” He muttered, bringing the tip of his finger to your folds.

You groaned far louder than you’d expected too when he finally touched you, his fingers performing a steady exploration of your core, as if he was bringing long hidden fantasies to life. It made you helplessly giddy, and by now you were so frantic that the slightest bit of friction to your clit was bound to make you cum instantly.

And Hyunjin’s intentions were set in stone.

His breath fanned warm over your heat, his moist lips connecting with your throbbing clit as he submitted to his own wanton desires, suckling gently on the bud. Your back arched cleanly off the bed with the fucking delicious sensation of his lips around you, and you could do nothing but whimper at his behest.

His ministrations deepened as your responses were everything he’d hoped they be, your wails of content spurring him into action. His tongue flattened against your clit, subtle ripples of the muscle stimulating you at every angle before he dipped his finger inside.

“Oh- my god…” You whined, clenching around his long, slim digit, craving to be filled by something bigger, yet endlessly grateful that you were even getting this.

“You’re so warm…” He mumbled, sliding his finger in to the knuckle before he retracted slowly, repeating the action as he worked up your clit to the limit of what it could take. “So wet…”

Another careful suck of your bud and a particularly deep plunge of his finger sent your vision white, your thighs trembling around his head with the rapid approach of your orgasm.

“Mhm… cumming so soon, kitten?” He teased, withdrawing all contact as he suddenly stopped what he was doing.

Your high faded tragically with the loss of stimulation, leaving nothing but a taut ball of frustration and need in its’ place. You propped yourself up on your elbows, glaring down at him through glassy eyes.

“W- Why’d you stop…?”

He smirked wickedly, bringing his slick digit to his lips before he laved his tongue across the skin, tasting your juices like it was the only thing he’d ever wanted to do.

“Do you know how long I’ve waited for this?” He asked, his voice low. “I intend to enjoy every second of it. You’ll cum, only when I allow it.”

* * *

##### You couldn’t be sure how long you’d been at this with him.

The ability to determine a sense of time or indeed anything else had been well and truly banished from you, any rational thoughts replaced with nothing but him, him, him. He was the only thing you thought about. His name the only thing that you chanted as he drove you dangerously close to your orgasm for the fourth time, only to once again cruelly deny you of everything.

“F- Fuck!” You cursed, your mouth dry and throat burning with the callousness of your cries for release.

Sweat slicked your now naked body, every inch of you covered with a thin sheen of it thanks to the exertion of being thrown from pillar to post with Hyunjin’s techniques. Your joints and muscles ached deliciously, your core so tight and pussy so keenly tender that you almost wanted to cry.

“Hyu- Hyunjin, p- please…” You pleaded, carding your fingers through his silken locks as he reattached his lips to your trembling clit.

A drawn out groan emitted from you, your back arching and legs quivering instantly. You couldn’t take much more of this.

“P- _Please_ … f- _fuck_ ,just let me cum… please let me c- cum, Hyunjin-”

“Should I?” He purred, lapping up your release all over again with his beautifully plump lips that were utterly dripping with your substance.

“Oh god…” you breathed as he slipped his middle and index fingers into your entrance, roaming against your walls like he wasn’t driving you into insanity. “I _need_ it, Hyunjin… _fuck_ I need it so b- bad-”

Hyunjin hummed against you, the subtle vibrations reverberating through your bones as the build up of your fifth orgasm began to creep up all too soon. Each time had been quicker than the last, each release coming closer than the last, and you almost dreaded the brutality of this orgasm when it eventually came. _If_ it ever came.

“I suppose you deserve it, kitten. You’ve done so well…”

“Ugh… y- yes, I’ve been good, so-”

Your desperate words were cut short as Hyunjin latched to your core, rapid flutters of his tongue caressing your aching clit from all sides, driving you to the peak you’d been so horrendously denied until now.

Molten heat swept your body, tingles and sparks of euphoric pleasure sending you into a blank daze as your vision starred and your groans transformed to silent, raspy chokes for breath.

Hyunjin broke into a keen smile against you, holding your quivering form in place with one hand on your stomach as he rode you through it. He was ever attentive, providing the extra stimulation when you needed it, slowing when you went too high. Yet as the intensity of your orgasm began to fade, blissful numbness playing at the edges of your joints, Hyunjin continued his ministrations.

You weren’t given a chance to come down, a chance to breathe or relax as he slid his fingers into you with a swift motion, fucking your soaking entrance with newfound vigour.

“H- Hyunjin, s- stop, fuck-”

Pleads fell on deaf ears as he worked you further, too invested in feeling you around him to notice. He flicked his tongue across his own lips, tasting your sweet release, and that seemed to be the thing that snapped the last of his resolve.

“My turn, kitten.”

You yelped in surprise as he lifted you by your wrists, your body too limp to really support itself as he flipped you to your front. Firm hands yanked you to all fours, his knees dipping into the mattress as he positioned himself behind you. Again, you couldn’t be sure exactly when he’d removed his clothes, but his sculpted form was a sight to behold.

Not a second of time was given for you to process what was happening before the most keening of sensations swept through you. He was stretching you out, and your knees buckled with the feeling, yet Hyunjin kept you upright as he eased himself into you. You took every inch of him, forced to feel his entire rigid length, the same one you’d only ever dreamed of having inside you while he took his time to claim you.

“Ugh, jesus… You’re so soft, kitten. So fucking tight for me-”

Languid thrusts of his hips forced broken moans from your lips, his own pleasure manifesting as gentle grunts that sent the butterflies in your stomach to flight. He moved carefully, as if he was trying to hold back, slaps of skin on skin and the gradual creaking of the bed beneath you acting as the rhythm.

“You… You feel s- so good… So hard,” you whimpered, throwing your head back in ardent worship of him. “D- Don’t stop…”

Hyunjin hissed through his teeth at your instruction, his fingers lacing into your hair as he wound it around his hand. He tugged your head back, still gentle enough to give you some slack but firm enough that he could hear your strained whines of pleasure as they shot up through the room.

His pace increased, firmer snaps of his hips that sent you surging forwards up the bed, his throbbing cock hitting you in all the right places with the new speed. Your knees buckled once again, yet this time Hyunjin allowed it.

Lying flat on your front, he splayed your legs apart, one hand on your clammy shoulder blade and the other pressed against the bed for support as he fucked you. You arched your back enough that he could still enter you, spreading your legs apart as far as you could manage, and the new position was nothing short of heavenly.

The heavy drag of his cock against your walls was exquisite, his groans of passion descending into something much more carnal as his own orgasm approached.

You felt him stiffen inside you, his body flush with yours as his strength waned, rutting like a man possessed. Wet, messy kisses covered your shoulder and neck as he drove you up the bed, the headboard bouncing gently against the plaster wall in rhythm with his motions.

“Y/N… _Fuck_ , I… I’m gonna cum so hard-”

“Do it… inside me, please-”

His face buried to the nape of your neck, his fingers curled to the sheets beside your head. He hardened all over, deep, throaty moans escaping him as he granted your request, much to his own relief. You felt the warmth and thickness as he came, and _fuck_ , he was right when he’d said it was going to be hard.

Moments passed before he collected himself, and the two of you remained in blissful silence as the reality of what you’d done set in.

You turned to face him, his chest still rising and falling with exaggerated movements as he tried to still his breathing.

“What did we just do…?” You muttered, rolling to your side.

Although he said he’d always wondered what you’d look like underneath him, now that he knew, it was your turn to wonder what that had even meant. You were starkly aware that this could easily be the thing that destroyed your friendship.

He looked confused for a moment, turning on his own side to meet your gaze.

“We had unreal sex?” He replied, his tone still coarse.

You swatted him playfully, entirely unsurprised by his casual observation. Although he certainly wasn’t wrong. That sex would be enough to satiate your cravings for weeks to come.

“I meant, what does this mean? For us? We’re best friends, Hyunjin. Best friends… don’t normally have ‘unreal sex’.”

He pursed his lips in thought, his fingers tracing the side of your face in a nonchalant, affectionate gesture.

“What if we weren’t just best friends anymore?” He asked.

Your eyes went wide as the implication to his question sent tingles through your spine, and you almost dared to imagine that you were right with what you thought he was asking. Your hesitation must have been obvious as Hyunjin broke out into a gentle smile, pulling you into his chest.

“Let’s just date. I basically confessed, right? And I know you want me, Y/N. No point trying to hide it.”

“Are… you sure?” You asked, still not feeling like any of this was really happening.

Just this morning, you’d been scolding him for showing up late. Branding him a tit and walking around the mall arm in arm with him, laughing and talking with not a care in the world other than your illicitly distracting sex drive. You were as close to him as you thought you’d ever be, with this level of intimacy, the one experienced exclusively by lovers, staying locked and firmly off limits, no matter how many times you’d thought about it.

“I’m sure…” He whispered, planting a chaste kiss to your forehead. “I’ve never been more sure about anything.”

You nodded in quiet agreement, nuzzling your face into his firm chest and finding a sense of comfort in him that was more exhilarating than soothing, in this moment of newness.

“And before I forget, we need to go back to the mall tomorrow. I’ll drive though.” He mumbled, the edgings of sleep clawing at his consciousness with the exertion of your activities.

“What for?”

A not-so-subtle smirk crossed his lips, one eye opening a crack as he looked down at you in his arms.

“Call it unfinished business,” he purred, carding his fingers through your hair. “Involving you, that skimpy fucking lingerie, and the dressing room.”

He lifted your chin to meet his piercing gaze, his full lips parting before yours as he moved to grace you with a tender kiss. Yet he stopped barely an inch away, holding the moment of anticipation, stealing the very breath from you. That familiar wicked glint reappeared in his eyes as he set his plan in stone, and you that familiarity wouldn’t wear off anytime soon.

“I’ll fuck you so hard in it that you won’t be able to walk, or drive, kitten. You belong to me now.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


End file.
